Amongest the Winter Snow
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: I found you again… This time you were sleeping but you quickly awoke. Then you gave me the same look you gave me the first time we met. Your eyes glew a bright red but quickly converted back when you saw it was me. My 1st one-shot. R


I found you again… This time you were sleeping but you quickly awoke. Then you gave me the same look you gave me the first time we met. Your eyes turned a bright red but quickly converted back when you saw it was me. This disturbed me some when I was a child but now, it doesn't startle me as much. I mean I am now an adult of 18. But nowhere near as old as you. And I still know nothing about the world except how to fight, heal and pick flowers.

I have been courted, by human and demon alike. But I have told them all that I have to watch after you. I know you've heard me use this excuse before, but it works. You always tell me you don't need my help. But I do it anyway… something to do with my free time.

It's winter now and your blood is scattered over the newly fallen snow. You look away from me and tell me to put some clothes on. It isn't like I'm nude or anything. I'm just wearing what Jaken got me for my last birthday.

It's a white top that stops before my belly button and a short skirt with splits all the way up the side fashioned from fur. It has golden embroideries all around it. I'm also wearing a long white coat with fur. And cream boots also with fur all made in the north by the northern wolf tribes.

I ignore you. Something I learned how to do during my rebellious teen years. I want to lecture you, tell you I told you to stop battling, but I don't. I check your wounds because they should have healed by now. My little genius has been poisoned.

I sigh deeply and commence to rubbing ice on your wounds in an attempt to stop the spreading of the poison. You glare at me but I easily brush it off. In some weird way, I know you care, even if it is just a little bit.

Aun has finally brought Jaken back. Jaken pulls your armor and shirt off. And I look away with a slight blush. He squabbles for a while and pours some weird green stuff on your wounds. I saw your nose scrunch up the tiniest bit. Stinks to high hell doesn't it? Jaken says not to move you until the antidote has full effect. He leaves saying something about dinner and then flying away.

I plop down beside you as I did when I was a child. And stare at you inquisitively. And you glare back. Really, I have never seen you glare at me so. And somehow this makes me smile. I feel you are sickening of my weird nature. But it isn't like I care. I will follow you to the ends of this world and any other.

But still I ask you if you're sick. You raise an eyebrow as though not fully understanding my question. You reply saying that the poison wasn't really affecting you. I ask you if you're sick of me following you around. I mean it has been 11 years and I was proposed to by a young human lord that I favor. And it will be harder for me to find a mate as I am not getting any younger. I really should have been married years ago and have pups running around by now.

You turn away from me and give a small grunt as though it doesn't matter to you. But I saw it, a flicker in your eyes. What was it? Not pain from you, anything but that from you. But I must know, so I crawl toward were your eyes lay and capture them. Why are you looking at me like that? I have been able to read your eyes for quite sometime but this look is new to me.

Maybe the poison has gone to your head. I reach out to feel you forehead but you grab my wrist and pull it away. You tell me that you're fine and shift so that your face is inches from mine. My face is turning red at this weird position that we are now in. And my stomach starts fluttering.

There used to be a limit, a set space between you and I. You never had invaded it when it was not needed, never touching me, unless I had fallen to the extent that I couldn't get up. And even then the interaction was rapid, gone so quickly that I was unsure if it had ever been there. And now you are invading my space, breaking your own unspoken rule and I do not wish you to stop.

Now I'm the one who is trying to look away. But you won't let me and tilt my chin back upwards. You ask me if I really want to leave you that bad. I can't answer because I'm stunned at this question. You start to caress my face and I feel my heart begin to race.

You ask me if I'm scared and move even closer. Why are doing you this now? Your eyes have never looked at me like that. I don't even know if I should want you to stop. Every time your fingers move my already racing heart skips a beat. I'm stuttering now, I don't even know what words I am attempting to form.

And then you smiled at me. A genuine smile, maybe I did somewhat rub off on you. You whisper that I am your one and only weakness and that I can't just go running off with someone you didn't see fit to protect me. And then you ask how badly I want to leave you.

I shake my head and whisper not at all. I could never want to leave you. Your eyes dance mischievously, an emotion I can read and you grab my lips catching me partially off guard. I have never felt this sensation before and realize that I am kissing you back. I feel something soft prodding my lips to open and I oblige eager to find out what is next.

Your tongue explores my mouth and then playfully touches mine. I follow your example and shyly touch your tongue back. Your fingers slide down my body making it tingle and you push me gently into the snow. It really isn't cold because the fur warms my body so. And you know this and use it to your advantage.

I feel something hard against my thigh. Your fingers slip under my shirt and you cup my breast an action that makes me buck. You pull away and whisper that you need to be inside me. But I don't even understand what you mean and look at you slightly confused. I look into your eyes as they narrow only for a second. Maybe you finally realize how much I know, which ends up being nothing at all because I know only what you have told me. You tell me I shouldn't worry and that it will hurt only for a little while. So my body relaxes as I await my fate with blind eyes.

I trust you, with my life, body and soul. Your fingers slide under my skirt and into my folds. I gasp as this new feeling invades my brain. You smirk at me and pump your fingers inside of me very slowly. You ask me if I like it and if I want more. I manage to gasp out a yes before your lips capture mine again.

You start pumping faster and soon I feel myself clamp around your fingers. My mind is on cloud nine and I see you pull up your fingers to your lips and lick off a white liquid. You say I taste like honey. And then you undo your sash as I float back down from my cloud.

I am confused at first at this alien thing that is protruding from your body. I suppose it is supposed to be there, though I had never seen one before. But now that I think of it, I had glanced at one once. A woman long ago asked me to change her newborn's diaper while I passed through a village waiting out my monthly heat. But it was small and I was ignorant toward its functions. But you plan to teach me, don't you?

You slide yourself into me slowly and ask me not to cry. I almost tell you that it doesn't hurt when a sharp pain goes through my body. You grab my lips and I scream into your mouth. You coo in my ear and tell me that you will stop if it hurts too much. I shake my head for no as the pain deadens. When the pain disappears my body slowly acknowledges this strange presence in between the folds of my womanhood. I move a bit to test the feelings that it provides and stop as my womanhood pulsates and a shot of pleasure runs up my spine.

You smirk at me and your eyes flash dangerously. You start up slow again and the pleasure in my mind builds. I began to moan as I hear a purring sound in your chest. You pick up speed and I feel my body can't take it anymore. I feel a warm liquid spill into my stomach and it feels really nice. This happens again and again until my body is extremely tired. You seemingly sense this and lean against the tree while pulling me into your lap.

My now naked body you cover in my jacket. You ask me if I'm okay, you say that you thought most humans couldn't last that long. You run your fingers through my hair as I lean back onto your chest. I tell you that it is probably because I'm so different from the others. You ask me if I really believe that and I nod and yawn. In a near invisible move you wrap your sash around my coat to close it. You stretch out your arms and grab the rest of my clothing. You said that we are going home now. I try to stand but then I find my legs feel weak and I begin to fall back toward the ground.

But you catch me and say thoughtfully that you'll be carrying me home. I try to refuse but you pick me up anyway and speed back to the castle. Somewhere along the way I fall asleep in your arms. And when the sun rises I wake up in your bed. But once again I'm naked and I'm in your arms.

"Good morning Rin…" you say as I snuggle into your warm chest.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama…"

I revised it… I know… really late but it's a start up to starting to write fanfics again… Oh well, let me see if I can force out a chapter of NmF…

Star (July 15, 2007)


End file.
